medievalroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
You Wouldn't Last a Day!
Chapter 1- The meeting Aurelia's POV- On my day off, I went to a tavern to get a coffee (something I've learned from Derek) when I got there, I saw someone familiar, a red headed ranger. I sat down by her. "Silyna?" I asked. "Aurelia?" She responded. I smiled. She nodded and we looked blank for a second. "Is being a courier as boring as I think?" She asked, half joking. My cheeks burned. I looked her in the eye. "You know what, Silyna Febron? I think you wouldn't last a day!" I yelled. She smiled. "Is that so? I'd last more then you would as a ranger." She said, both of us secretly hurt. "Want to make a bet?" I return angrily. "Sure. Winner gets four royals!" She laughs. "It's on." I said. But really, I was nervous. Chapter 2- Beginning Aurelia's POV- We met up in the morning. I wore a knee length tunic and leggings.She wore a dress. Maybe her only one. She hands me a spare cloak and her weapons. I hand her my knife and disguise kit, and I was kind enough to enclose a few life saving phrases. I fingered the saxe knife. Atleast I can use this. ''I thought. I knot my long blond hair and toss on my cloak. She expirementally waves my knife in a cutting motion. "That's only for 'Emergencies' Silyna." I say. She shrugs. I hold the bow and load an arrow. I walk outside and find the draw is too heavy. Derek's POV~ After a small breakfast consisting of dried meat, bread and ofcourse, a cup of coffee, I head out to tend to Abuccus. Along the way I see Silyna walk out of the cabin in a dress...didn't see that coming. Not to long after, Aurelia walks out. She wore a a cloak. I whistle quietly to myself and focus back on pooring water into Abuccus's bucket. "What's this all about?" I say. " Nothing but a friendly challenge." She replies. I doubt that. " Well, ''Ranger ''Aurelia, what shall we do today? I haven't gotten any reports to attend to. Looks like you got in on an easy day." "Well thats a relief." Aurelia says with a sigh. "But then again, there is always training and techniques to be perfected..." I say with a grin. She responds with a raised eyebrow. Aurelia's POV- "For one thing, the bow is too heavy. Do you have your erm...curve bow? Second, I'm already pretty good with the throwing knife. So bow is key." I say. Derek goes in the back of the cabin and pulls it out. "Good. Let's go out in the back." Derek said. "I guess Mist is too obvious. I'll put her in the back." I said. He gives me the bow and I pull on it. I hit the target, but on the edge. He smiles. "At least you hit it." He says. I nod, trying again. It hits in the second circle. ''Lady Cathrina's POV-'' ''"''Lady Aurelia, can you go get me a--" I turn around, seeing a very different girl then the one I have trained. A redhead with clear green eyes in a green silk gown, slouching unenthusiastically. "If you please, who are you?" "Silyna Febron, ''if you please." She replies in a mocking tone. "And what might be going on? Why are you here, not that I mind?" I ask. She smiles in a way that I've only seen in rangers. "A bet. My friend Aurelia has challenged me." She says. "Very well. Go get me that map over in the corner." I reply. She walks over and gets a map.